Five Nights At VOCALOIDS!
by 0MuSiC0AnGeL0
Summary: The Project Diva gang are able to work together in a stuffy security office at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a kids place where dreams come true. They thought they could use the extra money for their music lessons and instruments. But the didn't know what they'd actually be doing for 5 nights! Rated T for some swearing! PLEASE READ AND COMMENT!
1. Night 1

"GUYS I HAVE FOUND A JOB!" A girl with teal hair yelled as 4 other teens came rushing into the small kitchen. "OH MY GOD WHAT!" A blonde excitedly screeched as her twin brother covered his ears "Rin shut up!. "Sorry Len! Miku what is it?" She asked excitedly. Miku showed them the ad. "Luka can you turn off the light for dramatic effect?" Rin asked the pink haired girl as Luka turned off the lights.

_**FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA**_

_** Help wanted, Night Guard, also free**_

_** pizza is included during arrival**_

_** $120 each Monday-Friday Overtime**_

_** is strongly excepted extra pay of $20**_

_** Not responsible for missing items or**_

_** missing limbs, people, and food.**_

_** Interviews held March 17- April 2**_

"Well that seems fun." A blue haired boy said after finishing reading the ad. "Kaito, I think it's A GREAT IDEA!" Miku said enthusiastically. They ran out the door and downtown. They ran down the streets and arrived at a fairly big building with a blue roof and stone structure.

On the inside there were children running around, workers, parents or teens, and three animatronics on the stage. Miku walked backstage and knocked on the managers door. "Who is it?" A deep manly voice said as the door opened. "Hi i'm just wondering if the job for Night Watch people were still available. "Night Watch people?" The man asked.

"Yes, me and 4 others!" Miku stated as her BFF's walked backstage. "God those things give me the heebie-jeebies!" Len shuttered as the man smiled. "You have yourself the job. I mean you guys have yourselves a job!" He stated and told them his name and showed them the office. "Wow this thing is like super small." Luka mumbled. "You guys are welcome to get used to the office well I go get a past night guard to tell you the ropes." Mr. Fredbear exclaimed as he hurried down the hall.

Rin pushed a giant red button on the right side of the room. The giant, metal, grey door closed loudly. "She found the door." Miku sighed as Len hit the other button on the left side of the room.

Rin closed her door as Len opened his then vise-versa. "This is gonna be a long week." Kaito sighed as he watched the mischievous twins played with the doors. The past night guard came in and told us about the camera and the doors, then the lights to see out the window, and the lights in the rooms, also about how to not leave the office also to stay away from windows and doors. Also that you have a limited amount of power, he will lock the doors at 12:00 when your shift starts and unlock the doors at 6:00 when your shift ends for the day.

"This is gonna be soooo fun!" Rin yelled as night approached fast.

_**12:00 ON THE FREAKIN DOT**_

Miku heard the doors lock and all power shut down and it was nearly pitch black besides the light from the light bulb hanging over a poster that said LET'S EAT. "Why do we need doors anyway?" Luka asked drawing in her notebook. Rin shrugged, "The world may never know." The phone rang, everyone in the room woke up from almost falling asleep. "Hello?" Miku asked as the put the phone on speaker.

"Hello yeah i'm the previous night guard! I'm here to give you some tips about working here...and surviving" He whispered the last part. "Did he say survive?" Kaito asked as he raised an eyebrow. Rin fell asleep while the guy was talking. "Okay so lets get this out of the way... the animatronics as you know them Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy. They used to be able to roam around freely during the day...until 'The Bite of 87' by Foxy." He was cut off by Len saying "Who's Foxy?" The guy just continued "So the animatronics were programmed to make sure people were not in the pizzeria at night so they think you guys are endoskeletons without a suit and the want to stuff you in a suit which will cause pain..and death." He finished and hung up "Death." Everyone's face turned white except Rin's cuz ya know she was sleeping.

_**1:00 A.M.**_

"Rin wake up!" Len shook his sister, she woke up "W-Wha?" She yawned and slouched down. Len told her about the dude on the phone. "That is AWESOME!" She yelled. "Guys they're all on the stage. Wait there's this curtain thing...IT MOVED!" Miku yelled at the last part. Everyone looked at the camera to see a silver eye looking through the curtain.

"That must be Foxy." Luka gasped as she took the camera from Miku and looked at the other cameras. "Guys Duck-Duck is gone." She said in fear. "You mean Chic-Chic?" Kaito joked as Chica appeared at the door. "FUCKING SHIT BALLS!" Rin screamed closing the door. "Language!" Miku scolded as Bonnie appeared at the other door "FUCKING SHIT BALLS KAITO MOTHER OF FUCKING JESUS CHRIST GOD!" Miku screamed as she slammed the door. "Language!" Rin laughed along with the others.

Len turned on the light and Chica had her face pressed against the window getting blood on it. He crawled under the desk with Rin. "That's the last we'll see of those two." Luka mumbled sitting in a chair next to Miku. "Welp. We still have enough power." Kaito said pointing at the power bar that was at 90%. Rin and Len were holding on to each other under the desk, Miku looked like she was about to scream, Luka was by the left door, and Kaito was by the right door.

_**2:00 A.M.**_

Rin and Len fell asleep but were woken up by little giggles that sounded like 7 year olds playing and a deep demonic giggle. Freddy was at the door and Bonnie and Chica were at the other. "FUCK!" Kaito and Luka yelled at the same time as they closed the door. Miku checked the camera for East Hallway, Foxy was running dow the hallway fast. She swore she heard him say "I'M COMING FOR DEM BOOTIES!". "Did he just say... I'm coming for dem booties?" Kaito asked raising an eyebrow.

Rin jumped out from under the desk, Len whimpered when she left him. "YOU STUPID CHICKEN SLUT! DO YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO FUCKING MESS WITH ME YOU BIG WHORE!" She yelled at the chicken at the window. Len hugged his sister and dragged her back under the desk. "I WILL GET REVENGE YOU CHICKEN SLUT!" She shouted as she and Len started cuddling under the desk.

"Should I be worried that this might end up as twincest?" Luka said sarcastically as she blew hair out of her face.

_**3:00 A.M.**_

"I'm getting worried of what they might be doing under that desk..." Luka said as Kaito yelled "LUKA HELP ME BRACE THESE DOORS!" Kaito yelled as he was putting the shelves in the back of the room up against the doors. Once they put shelves against the doors and a couple other items up against the doors Kaito yelled "DOORS OPEN!" The doors opened and the animatronics banged against the shelves and broke them. "SHUT THE FUCKING DOORS!" Len screamed as 2 people went to each door and slammed it getting Chica stuck under the door.

"HOLY FUCK GET HER OUT!" Kaito screamed as he heard scratching on the other door. Rin repeatedly shut the door and opened the door, it smashed against Chica's head. "GET OUT OF THE DOOR!" Rin screamed as she kicked Chica's face repeatedly as she closed the door and it hit her head repeatedly. Rin kicked her really hard and her jaw broke. Then Chica slipped from under the door.

_**4:00 A.M.**_

"FUCKING KILL THEM!" Miku yelled as she punched Freddy's face when he made a hole in the door. "WHERE'S MY SHOTGUN!" Luka yelled frantically searching for it. "YOU DIRTY SLUT! EAT THIS!" Rin yelled as she bashed Chica all over with a metal pipe. "FUCKING DIE ALREADY!" Kaito yelled as he threw pencils at Bonnie. "RIN HELP ME!" Len said as he was pushing a shelf against Foxy. Rin hit Chica hard and the robot chicken flew back as Rin closed the door. "FUCK YOU FOXY!" Rin yelled as she kicked him in the face repeatedly.

The animatronics retreated and never came back the rest of the night. "GO US!" RIn yelled as she hugged Len. "Guys do not just go twincest on us." Luka mumbled as Rin and Len blushed. "Shut up, and it's fine if they like each other like that." Miku giggled as the twins faces turned even redder.

"It's weird!"

"It's cute!"

"IT'S FRIGGEN WEIRD!"

"IT'S FUCKINGH CUTE!"

"SHUT UP!" Kaito yelled as he grabbed both of their faces. Rin and Len were under the desk. They were playing with the cameras. They looked at the battery "SHIT! 10%!" They both screamed at the same time and Miku, Luka, and Kaito ran over to look at the camera. "Welp. Welp. Welp." Kaito repeated popping the p "WE'RE SCREWED!".

_**6:00 A.M.**_

"HOLA FUCKING LUYA!" Len yelled as he grabbed Rin by the hand and they ran out of the building. "See ya tomorrow." Miku said to Mr. Fredbear as they walked out.


	2. IM BACK BITCHES

**_IM BACK BITCHES! I'm now on Wattpad! Just look up GeekyCookie and you'll find me! Wattpad is so fuckin' amazing that you have to check it out! Once again, look up GeekyCookie and read my fan fictions! (Note I will still write on fan fiction, yet very rarely!)_**


End file.
